Naruto's Wild Flower
by Master of the sewer
Summary: Scar, Edward and Alphonse are taken into the Naruto-realm, though Kakashi knows the universe of FMA. Once Scar enters Naruto, he gets Captured by a certain someone.
1. Scar's Search

Hello, I know it's been forever since I added/edited anything...So I did. and this is now recreated, so something have or will change. Please enjoy reading and sorry for the delay in typing this fanfiction. Each chapter will be longer than they were before. Please Review and I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter One

Scar charged through a forest tracking Edward, unable to find the direction Edward went it. Scar looked around glancing through trees, and watching for branches on the ground so that he would not step on them and give up his position.

"Where the hell did he go?" questioned Scar under his breath, this was the third time that day, that Scar had lost the little runt...No shrimp. Scar, continued walking, watching each piece of scenery, then a voice caught his ears.

"You are such a loser, Naruto." Taunted a boy, from the sound that it traveled to Scar he guessed the person could not be far. Scar calmly walked toward the voice, hiding behind a tree, and peaking to the side of it. . Scar studied the subjects closely, there was a boy in a blue uniform, a girl with pink hair in a red dress for combat and a blonde haired boy wearing an orange jumpsuit that made him stand out, they were all sitting in front of somebody much older with white hair, one eye covered with a head band and his clothing was outlandish compared to what Scar was used to.

"This is no time for an argument, we are training remember." The white haired man reminded them. Scar moved closer, not paying close attention to his movements, he accidently broke a twig under his shoe. The boy in blue was the first to locate Scar's position. The male threw a small metal thing at Scar's head, Scar dodged, but stared curiously at the weapon that hit the tree.

"I won't miss next time, who the hell are you?" Asked Sasuke with an irritated look landing behind Scar, Scar twired around, bring his arm to the height of the male's head, running forward.

"My name is Scar, you will repent for you crimes!" Scar replies with the flawed knowledge that only Alchemist of his world could create such a strange weapon and could appear so quickly behind Scar, lead him to the conclusion that this was a strong alchemist which could mean that he was a state Alchemist.

"Sasuke!" the pink haired girl screeched at the top of her lungs, worried about her beloved friend. Naruto watched, awaiting a good chance to move in on the fight. Kakashi put a hand under his chin in thought, how could they over come this unfamiliar "ninja".


	2. Arrival

Hello! Here's the second chapter edited!! I have nine chapters to post!! YAY!!

* * *

Chapter Two

"Make me." Sasuke said coolly, pulling out a kunai and throwing it directly at Scar's leg, scar attempted to evade the kunai but it slashed into Scar's leg anyway, ripping through Scar's clothing and leaving a bleeding wound. Scar ignored the injury and progressed running.

"Always look behind you." The blond taunted, throwing a shuriken right into Scar's left arm. Scar screamed in agony, he had never been hit by such a blunt yet painful object before.

'He has these weapons, too?' Scar thought, jumping out of the way as Sasuke came charging at him fist clenched. Scar pulled the object out of his arm, taking it into one had, Scar crushed the object with alchemy. Naruto Jumped next Sasuke, they looked at each other and nodded, Scar landed on the ground safely, blood was dripping down his muscular arm, he was about to take a step forward but he noticed a sting in the ground. Scar could tell it was a trap, he dodged the first string, unaware of the second shadowed in the grass, as soon as he accidentally stepping on the next string an explosion went off and Scar flew four feet backward landing on his back, the explosion ripping up more of his clothing. Parts of his torso, arms and Chest area was covered with injuries. The pink haired girl grinned jumping from the trees.

"Looks like I am useful after all, right Sasuke?" Sakura smiled, quickly winking at Sasuke and then turning to Scar. "Who are you?"

"I am none of your business." Scar shouted, shoting up with his tattoed arm aimed directly at Sakura's forehead, before either party had time to react, Kakashi had Scar on the ground, holding Scar's hands together, and sitting on him.

"I recognize that voice." Scar mumbled. "You can't be-"

Before Kakashi finished, a blond haired boy with bangs to either sides of his face wearing a black shirt and a read cloak with a silver arm, finished the sentence for him. "-Scar. Did'ya miss me?" The blond asked as a tall metal armor suit walking from behind the blond.


	3. Brothers?

Thanks for the reviews!!! Here's Chapter three, Edited.

* * *

Chapter Three

Kakashi showed little fear from the person bellow him, but Alphonse (who's expression one could barely tell) and Edward both stared at Kakashi in shock, as if they had seen a ghost.

"You're the seeing Alchemist, You can see what people are going to do with their Alchemy." gasped Alphonse.

"That's why your eye is covered; it's been a good ten years." Scar remarked, Kakashi hit scar on the head so that he would shut up. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stared in awe at Kakashi,

"Alchemy?" Team seven questioned simultaneously. Kakashi didn't have time to reply, The blonde haired boy with a read cloak clapped his hands together slamming them on the ground, Vines from the ground shot out and Wrapped around Kakashi holding him in place.

"Full Metal, what a pleasure." Said scar, coldly, jumping out of the way from Full Metal's alchemy. "Your really are not that smart." Scar brought up his arm aiming for Full Metal's head. The boy addressed as Full Metal had a smirk on his face. Scar charged at him Full metal.

"Edward, be careful." The armor warned, Sakura walked up to the Armor curiously.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, with a serious expression.

"I am Alphonse Elric, and that is my brother Edward." Alphonse answered, looking at Sakura.

"Idiot! You weren't supposed to tell them that!" Edward shouted as he dodged a blow from Scar. Then the boy clapped his hands and changed his auto-mail arm into a sword like weapon that extended from his body. Scar reached for his head for the third time, Edawrd dodged it easily. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other.

"I'll take care of the sensei! You take care of Sakura." Suggested Naruto, running toward the trapped Kakashi.

'Yeah leave me with someone who will get in my way." Sasuke mumbled under his breath, having no idea why he was following orders given by Naruto.

Edward attacked Scar who jumped backwards, The walking suit of armor came out of nowhere grabbed Scar's foot lifted him off the ground and flung him in to a tree. Scar hit the tree, instantly knocked out. Edward glared at his brother.

"I was doing fine on my own, Al." Edward mumbled angrily crossing his arms.

"Hey pipsqueak, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked glaring at him.

"PIPSQUEAK!?" The boy exclaimed, Alphonse held him back. The boy wanted to attack Kakashi. "When did you escape?" Edward suddenly realized.

"I did it." Naruto replied, playing with the headband on his head. "I am Naruto." Before Edward could say anything else, Sasuke stepped nest to Alphonse.

"Why are you wearing armor?" Sasuke asked glaring at Alphonse.

"It's a habit." Edward replied, as Alphonse let him go. "What's your name?" Edward looked at Sakura.

"My name is Sakura, that's Sasuke." Sakura replied, making heart eyes at the mention of Sasuke.

"Nice. Naruto…." Edward replied in thought. "I have heard your name before."

"Brother, he's from one of the letters from dad." Alphonse replied, looking at Naruto.

FLASH BACK

Edward 8 and Alphonse 7 were looking through old letters. They came upon one mentioning a gate and somebody by the name of Naruto and Kakashi.

"Naruto...Sounds like a cool name." Edward gave the letter to Alphonse.

"Look at this it says were are related to this guy." Alphonse pointed at a sentence in the letter. Edward yanked it back in surprise.

"Your right, that means he's something like our Brother!!!!!!" Edward exclaimed.

END OF FLASH BACK

"What is it?" Naruto asked anxiously trying to find out what was going on, while continuing playing with his headband.

"Naruto, I think you might be our long lost brother." Edward explained, with a shocked expression. 'Why is he with one of the more dangerous Alchemists?'

"You mean, that you are my brother?" Naruto gasped, looking at Sasuke and Sakura in shock.

'Why is he after our Sensei? Sasuke thought, now glaring at Edward.


	4. ALCHEMY?

Chapter four is up finally!! I will post 5,6,7! soon. Thanks for the reviews!

The last three chapters were edited, somethings were changed so you might want to read them.

* * *

Chapter Four

"Naruto, why are you with a Dangerous Alchemist such as him?" accused Edward, as he returned his auto-mail to its normal shape.

"Alchemist?" Edward questioned.

"An Alchemist is a user of Alchemy, they originate from another world, parallel to our own. Alchemy is the destruction of a solid mass reused to from something new. There are however different Alchemist abilities, such as my "eye Alchemy" which is truly known as my Sharingan." Kakashi replied, holding ad reading Make Out Paradise in one hand. "Edward you may not understand, but the rest of my interventions in your world are classified in this world. I am a ninja as I mentioned before." Sasuke blinked and looked at Alphonse (who Sasuke could tell was more trust worthy) for confirmation of this event. Alphonse nodded, Sasuke took it as confirmation.

"Kakashi, what are you hiding from us?" Sakura asked, walking toward her sensei.

"If I were to tell you, you would not only be in danger but it would be a violation of trust between the Third Hokage and I." Kakashi replied, adding so low that only Sakura could hear. "If you knew I would have to kill you, under orders." Sakura gulped, as Edward blinked at Kakashi.

"You are a ninja then." Naruto commented lookind at Kakashi.

"Yes I was born in this world." Kakashi replied, a smile on his lips though no one could see it due to the mask covering his mouth. "Scar is in the Bingo book, though he is an alchemist."

Just as this was mentioned, Scar began to come back from his "rest".

"what the hell?" Scar muttered, as he stood rubbing the back of his head, he then pointed at Alphonse. "You! Why did you get in my way?"

"Hey, stop pointing at my brother!" Edward shouted at Scar, Scar smirked.

"Why is a midget telling me what to do?" Scar asked, grinning at Edward.

"SHUT UP!" Edward shouted running at Scar. Two things happened that could not have been predicted. Scar shot at Edward and missed and Edward shot at Scar and missed, a third party pulled Scar away from them with a net.

"What the hell?" Sasuke questioned.


End file.
